


A Paper Alliance

by Staraxia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staraxia/pseuds/Staraxia
Summary: After six years of isolated training in Uzushio, Hashirama Senju returns, a tired man in the facade of leader. Ironically, the person who restores his hopes for peace was his clan's most dreaded enemy.Update: This story's contents have been deleted for reasons as I described in the notice. Please do not ask me for any more continuations. Thank you.





	

Hi, I've decided to delete the contents of this story due to some thoughts that I've been having about it thus far. Recently, I've been reading many things written and posted by members of the LGBTQ+ community, and I have come to the conclusion that the phenomenon in fandom known as "genderbending" is actually quite hurtful to the people who consider themselves to be that community.

I will admit plainly and without excuses that when I first began shipping, I actually felt quite uncomfortable with reading straight-up and accurate portrayals of an LGBTQ+ relationship, and thus I turned to genderbending which portrayed two originally non-cis characters as actors in a cis relationship. This is erasure and normalization of heteronormativity at its finest, and that kind of mentality is something I no longer wish to be complicit in. I am not LGBTQ+ myself, but I feel obligated to disengage myself from any kind of behavior that would cause harm to other people in the community.

I will be leaving this on my dashboard as a reminder to myself not go down the same path once more. Please don't misunderstand, I am very grateful for all the support and lovely reviews that you all have left me, and I will do my best so that whatever I may want to write in the future will be in line with both my moral compass and of at-least bearable quality (lol). 

 

If you wish to keep up with my future writing activities, I've created a tumblr at long last. You can find me there under the username Staraxia-Writes. There's not much on there for now, but that will most likely change in the future. 

 

Thank you for your time. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ospreys are a kind of bird of prey that eats almost exclusively fish. They would be common in an island nation like Uzushio that's surrounded by the vast blue ocean. Personally, I think they're rather cute.
> 
> (2) Dojutsu - visual jutsu, or eye techniques
> 
> As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
